Just Another Day
by luchia21100
Summary: Diamond is just another high school in love. But he's too shy to do anything about it. With only 1 year left to try and convey his feelings how will Diamond do? Will he be able to confess his love or will he crumble and walk away broken hearted.
1. Chapter 1

**Luchia**: Haiii guys ^_^ I'm backkk~~~~ Sorry about not really writing anything for a while, I'm dealing with all those "life" problems and I just haven't had time to write.

**Diamond**: Its fine just as long as I get to be with my love

**Usagi**: Uhhh I love Mamoru, sorry. Its canon

**Luchia**: Canon is rarely respected in fanfiction so you best believe this is you and Diamond

**Diamond**: See, I knew there was a reason I let you live.

**Luchia**: Maybe that's cause you can't kill me? Author powers remember.

**Usagi**:..well uh Luchia doesn't own any rights to us at least if she did I wouldn't be with Mamo-chan, would I?

**Luchia**: Of course not. ^_^ Well let's commence the awesomeness that is SerenityxDiamond

_ There she is_' he thought as he looked around the corner of the class room door at his 4 year love. '_She's so beautiful today as well. Today's the day I'm gonna do it!' _He gathered up all his energy and walked over to the girl in question.

"H-Hello Usagi" he said with a slight stammer.

Her beautiful blue eyes looked up from her lunchbox as her chopsticks had just been set back down in her lunch box. _Thump Thump Thump. _His heart picked up pace as she looked at him.

"I just uh wanted to give this back to you. Cause you uh lent it to me the other day" he managed as he held out her handkerchief.

"Oh! Thanks! I remember I gave this to you because some bully spilled your juice on you right?" He was surprised she remembered, he thought he'd be the last thing in her head.

"Uh yea really thanks for that, you're so kind" He'd surprised himself, managing to get that compliment out so easily.

Usagi smiled her usual big happy grin and softly took her handkerchief from him.

"Ya know looking at you close up like this your eyes are such a pretty purple. Do you wear contacts?" He lightly blushed at her returned compliment

"Uh No, I uh was just born with them this way. I'm weird huh?"

"What? No of course not, I think they're beautiful"

_**Ding Dong Ding**_.

The warning bell had rung as he was already being rushed out by kids coming back into the classroom to finish off the school day. He hadn't even gotten to thank her for saying that about him. No one said that except for his mother and brother. Everyone at school had thought his eyes were weird and that he must be some kind of alien or creature because his eyes weren't natural. Then again neither was his eggshell white hair but that was more believable than purple eyes he assumed.

He walked with a big grin on his face for the rest of the day because of what his love since middle school had said. He'd been in love with her ever since they were in 8th grade when he started going to school with her. He was enamored with her looks at first, her quirky blonde meatballs, but then quickly fell in love with her because of her kind personality. She often stood up for her friends or really anyone that was being bullied or harassed at school.

She would help people at school all the time even if she wasn't the best student or the most coordinated. Her ability to walk five feet and trip over air would always make Diamond laugh, no matter if his day had been made especially tough by his classmates. He often wanted to offer to tutor her in the classes she didn't do so well in but he just couldn't bring himself to talk to her.

The only reason he'd been able to talk to her today was because of his incident with a bully the other day which ended in his juice being spilled on his shirt. Usagi, being the kind and wonderful girl she is, offered him her handkerchief to help clean it off. Diamond had treasured that handkerchief for the few days he had it. He didn't want any harm to come to it and had washed it maybe more than a few times just so it would be perfect when he gave it back to her.

He rehearsed how he would give it back to her in the mirror a few times before school, just so he wouldn't flub it and do or say something really embarrassing. He was just grateful for a chance to talk to her. Since this was their senior year in high school and after this they'd both go off to different colleges this was his only chance to get close to her and maybe confess his feelings. He wanted nothing more than to tell her how he really felt but he was just too shy to go up to her and confess. He knew he'd had to start smaller like making small talk for instance which is just what he did that day after school.

Usagi had gotten detention for not doing her homework and was sentenced to the classroom until she finished last night's homework and this nights. When Diamond walked in it was just her sitting at her desk staring at a piece of paper, twirling a pen in her fingers. She looked pretty zoned out so Diamond cleared his throat loudly as to announce his presence which made her jump a little. He walked up to her and stammered

"Uh hey Usagi, I heard you got detention again today and that you couldn't leave till you did your homework. I was just uh wondering if you wanted help since I'm the second top student."

Usagi's face light up and she moved over a bit so Diamond could grab a chair and sit down next to her. Diamond smiled a bit, pleased with himself for coming up with this plan. He grabbed a chair next to her quickly and sat down next to her.

"Ok Usagi, what don't you understand?" Diamond asked looking quickly over her sheet which was full of easy, for him, mathematical equations.

Usagi laughed "Uhh everything?" She smiled and looked up at him sorrowful, saddened by her own inability to understand math.

"Well so you see this one here-" Diamond started explaining every equation in great detail stopping every so often so Usagi could catch a breather and process what she was being told.

By the time they finished both last night and tonight's homework only an hour had gone by. Usagi looked up at the clock when they finished and jumped up.

"I'm so thankful for you help, it all actually makes a little bit more sense than when I started and if you hadn't come by and saved me I'd have been here for hours but I have to because my friends are waiting for me" Usagi sheepishly smiled while holding her hands clasped together in front of her as a sign of thanks.

Diamond laughed "Its ok Usagi, I get it. Go be with your friends. I'm just glad I was able to help even if just a little bit. Tell me if you need help any time."

Usagi blushed a bit at his laugh and yelled "Alright thanks!" as she dashed out of the classroom, nearly tripping on three chairs on her way out.

Diamond sat back down exasperated at his ability to sit down and actually be with Usagi for a bit without being a total dork about it. He smiled and blushed while thinking about being that close to her and that he would love to help her again, His love for her was just growing more and more every day.


	2. His Plan

**Luchia**: Hiiii~ So I decided to write more of this, heaven knows I have the time. Also I left some little nods in the last chapter to things from the show like the alien comment about Diamond's eyes and that he was the 2nd top student, obviously only after Ami. I'll try to write this as best I can, I hope you guys like it ^_^ Also this story is set in an AU where there's no senshi stuff, the girls are all still friends but they're just normal teens.

Diamond didn't stop smiling for the rest of the day after helping Usagi. When he got home Sapphire wondered what had happened to make his brother smile so much but as long as Diamond was happy he didn't care. Diamond went to his room right after thanking his mom for supper so he could study and play some video games but to mostly think about his time with Usagi.

He had decided as he left the school that he would try to keep helping Usagi with her studies as a way to get close to her so he could get to know her better. He was determined now. He only had 5-6 months to fulfill his plan.

_**The Next Day**_

Diamond took a deep breath as he, once again, walked into Usagi's classroom during the lunch break. He smiled as he approached Usagi.

"Hey Usagi, I was wondering if you wanted any help with tonight's homework. I could also help you out with English you want." He'd known from all their years in school together Math and English were Usagi's worst subjects, not like she had any good ones.

Usagi looked up from Naru and placed her chopsticks in her half eaten lunch. "I would love it! Oh you're such a savior, Ami helps me sometimes but she isn't the best at teaching"

Naru looked up at Diamond questioningly. "Hey you're Diamond right? Aren't you in Ami's class?"

"Yea I am, she's the only student ahead of me in grades" Diamond laughed as Ami walked up to Usagi

"Usagi! We're gonna meet at Mako's place today instead of the Shrine. Mako said she was gonna make us something to eat she wanted to try out."

Usagi's face lit up at the thought of Mako's food "Yesssss, mako's food is soooo good. I can't wait- OH wait I won't be able to come until a bit after school. Diamond's gonna help me with the homework and English after school"

Ami nodded as she looked over at Diamond, who was staying out of the conversation as he didn't feel he belonged. "Alright, I'll tell them when I get there"

Diamond smiled at Usagi as the warning bell rung for the end of lunch. "Meet me in here at the end of the day ok?"

Usagi nodded with her big dopey grin

_**The end of the school day**_

Diamond happily walked into Usagi's classroom and slightly blushed at the thought of having her in his room let alone his house. He'd have to make sure to tell his mom beforehand so she wouldn't embarrass him. Usagi was standing near the windows when Diamond walked in.

"Hey Usagi, you ready to go? We're gonna study at my place if you don't mind."

Diamond managed to choke out without stuttering

"Yep! Ready and raring to go!" Usagi said as she smiled and picked up her bag.

Diamond loved just walking with Usagi, she was rambling about some manga she'd borrowed from her friend. He loved seeing her talking about it so passionately and stopping to giggle at some parts because just thinking of the manga made her laugh. He hoped this would last much longer.

They arrived to Diamond's a few minutes later, he asked her to wait a second as he went in to make sure his family didn't kill him with embarrassment.

"You can come in, Usagi" Diamond called to her from the door as he opened it for her

He led her up some stairs to what she assumed was his room. When he opened the door to her room she looked around. It was quite obvious he'd either prepared for this or was just naturally a really tidy person.

Diamond led her to his desk where he had her lay her work books out as they quickly set to teaching. He stood over her while she sat at the desk. '_He's such a good teacher' _Usagi thought as she was now solving problems by herself and actually getting them right.

After a bit Diamond told her they were taking a break. "I don't wanna exhaust you so you can't study any more so we'll stop for a few minutes"

Usagi took this time to look around the room and his desk. He had books neatly lined up and a computer off to the side. He had a TV with a game station in front of it on the other side of the room with the bed across from it. He didn't have any posters and his bed sheets were a simple lavender purple. Usagi thought his room was a bit dull until she noticed a bookshelf full of manga

"Oh my god! Can I borrow some of these? I've been looking every where for a few of these series!" Usagi gasped as she noticed so many of her favorite manga

Diamond laughed and nodded "Of course, just be sure to return em ok"

Usagi smiled and laughed a bit "I would give them back!...maybe"

Diamond laughed again as Usagi was so predictable. "Take as many as you want but don't shirk your studies ok? You have to study by yourself a bit too ya know. Can't rely on me all the time. After all High School's almost done" he finished the last part sadly which Usagi recognized so she changed the subject.

"Alrighty, I promise. You're a great tutor you know, you could be an actual teacher" Usagi offered honestly

"I used to help Sapphire when he was younger so I got used to teaching others and I know how to do so pretty well" Diamond replied blushing slightly at her compliment

Usagi took a few volumes of manga and went and sat down on the bed next to Diamond.

"We have our manga taste in common, I love this series" Usagi said as she started thumbing through it.

Diamond moved closer to look at the part of the manga she was reading and only realized after a second how close he was to Usagi. He blushed and moved a bit away.

"Are you ok?" Usagi said with concern at Diamond's now red face "You aren't sick are you?"

Diamond blushed harder at her noticing his blush "U-uh no, no I'm fine its nothing"

"Are you sure? I could get your mom for you if you want" She offered kindly

"No, really I'm alright its nothing" Diamond reassured as Usagi touched her forehead to his to see if he had a fever which only made him blush harder and close his eyes

"You don't have a fever...alright fine." Usagi finally relented as she moved back.

Diamond went to sit up noticing he'd been leaning away from Usagi and accidentally touched her hand. He quickly retracted it as Usagi looked at his his hand, realizing why his face was red. She blushed a bit and got up from the bed quickly.

"Well I think that's enough studying for today? I gotta meet up with my friends soon" she said as she looked her watch desperate for a reason to leave.

Diamond felt his heart drop as he realized she was leaving "Oh, alright. I'll help you any other time you want" He smiled

"Totally! Oh! Before I forget so you can get a hold of me not just at school" Usagi said as she quickly grabbed a piece of paper from her bag and got the pencil she'd been studying with and wrote down her cell number.

"Here ya go, so you can call me if ya want. So we can set up other times to study. You should totally hang out with me and my friends once too, its always super fun and I think you'd enjoy it" Usagi grinned as she held out the paper

Diamond slowly took it, not believing this was happening. "Uh um yea sure, that'd be cool"

"Thanks for the help, I'll show myself out" Usagi thanked again as she walked out the door and down the stairs

Diamond fell back on the bed and yelled into his pillow. He got her number! Usagi's number! The girl he'd been so in love with for years. She'd even invited him to hang out with her. His plan was working perfectly and he'd never been happier.

Luchia: Hey! Thanks for reading, I'd love it if you reviewed, criticism welcome. I don't know how well I did with this chapter. I hope you guys don't find it boring :/ Please leave a review :D


	3. Meeting the Gang

Luchia: I wanna thank Vampygurl and everyone that's reviewed this story, its probably one of my most popular ones. I am going to continue this, hopefully without months of nothing in between. So just thanks guys, for the support. And as I have said before, I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters.

Diamond stared up the long staircase wearily, then looked down at his phone at the message Usagi had sent him half an hour ago. All it said was that he should come to the local shrine to hang out with her and her friends, considering there was only one shrine in town he knew which one to go to. Usagi had also asked him to bring some manga volumes which were tucked tightly under his arm. He started the trek up the stairs, trying to remain calm and not get so nervous that he'd turn and run. Before he'd even reached the top he heard Usagi's boisterous voice.

"I don't get it Ami" she whined confusingly.

He could hear Ami trying to explain whatever it was she was talking about but Usagi still didn't understand. When he'd reached the top he stared awkwardly for a second until Usagi looked up from her barely finished science homework.

"Diamond! You're here! I was worried you might've gotten lost" Usagi's smile beamed as she jumped up, completely forgetting the homework she was supposed to be doing.

"Uh, yea I mean there's only one shrine in this town so it'd be pretty hard to get lost trying to find it" Diamond tried to reply as nonchalantly as possible.

Usagi took Diamond's hand and led him to her friends who were all seated except for Rei who was mindlessly sweeping a square of the floor with an old fashioned broom.

"This here is my friend Minako, this is Makoto, this is Rei, and this is-"

"Ami Mizuno, of course I know the only person at our school beating me in grades" Diamond finished

Ami slightly blushed at that "Hey Diamond" she said looking up at him from the book she was using to help Usagi.

Everyone said hi to him until Minako noticed the manga he had under his arm.

"O M GEE, is that what I think it is!?" she chirped, gawking at the books.

Usagi took them as Diamond held them out to her and squeaked back "Yep! I couldn't believe it either when I saw them at his house, he said we could borrow them!"

Minako looked at him with adoration in her eyes "He's cool with me" she said as she plopped down and started reading.

After the excitement of his arrival was over, Ami went back to studying from her book as Makoto read the manga with Minako, occasionally laughing. Rei went inside to get some snacks for everyone so Usagi and Diamond went on a little walk to wait for them.

They were walking in the woods just past the shrine when they heard sticks breaking behind them, figuring one of the girls had to come to tell them the snacks were ready they turned to go back only to look up to see a bear in their path.

Usagi started quivering as Diamond positioned himself between her and the bear "W-what is that doing here? I didn't even know there were bears in these woods."

"I don't know either but right now it doesn't really matter" Diamond said as he steadied himself in front of Usagi.

He was pressing himself against her so hard she could smell his hair, which she found herself quite enjoying until she realized what she was doing and jerked away most likely blushing, thankful Diamond was facing the other way.

The bear just looked at them and then slowly walked further into the forest which made Diamond visibly sigh of relief.

"Are you ok Usagi?" he said turning towards her and taking her hand as he led her out of the forest area.

"Uh yea I think so. Thanks for that back there, without you there I probably would've panicked and done something stupid." she mumbled looking down at her feet.

Diamond lightly tilted her chin up so she was looking at him "You're fine Usagi, if you want I can teach you how to handle certain wild animal interactions like that. So if you're ever alone and that happens you'll know what to do."

Usagi smiled "Yea that'd be cool, thanks. How'd you know what to do anyway?"

"I read a lot and when I was younger I read how to deal with all sorts of wild animals" he replied as they stepped back into the shrine's yard.

As they reached the front area where the girls were all sitting Diamond realized he was holding Usagi's hand and quickly let go, trying not to blush too much.

Thankfully the other girls hadn't noticed them yet so when they walked up they saw Rei walking out of the house with drinks and cookies, which Usagi immediately jumped on. Usagi had already almost completely forgotten her near death experience but she hadn't forgotten the brave knight that saved her.  
Since Usagi and Diamond lived in the same neighborhood when it came time to leave they took the same bus and sat together talking about manga and TV shows they both enjoyed. Usagi would laugh fervently at the jokes Diamond would make and whenever her eyes were closed, with tears prickling at the sides because she was laughing so hard, he would just sit there; admiring how beautiful she was and how warm her laugh made him feel. Diamond was so glad he'd gotten up the courage to give back her handkerchief and for once in his life he was thankful for the bullies that had been mean to him. Otherwise he wouldn't have been given this opportunity to spend time with the girl he loved. Diamond was as happy as he'd ever been and he hoped this happiness would never end.


End file.
